A coeur ouvert
by Hanarisa
Summary: Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais un jour sa tante Pétunia appelle à l’aide.Severus Snape, professeur de potion, reçoit la lettre d’une mystérieuse façon.Cette erreur va être un changement dans la vie d'Harry Potter mais aussi dans celle d'autres.
1. Ne plus y croire

_**Cette histoire est un slash !! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !!**_

Titre : A coeur ouvert

Résumé : Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais un jour sa tante Pétunia appelle à l'aide. Severus Snape, professeur de potion de son état reçoit la lettre d'une mystérieuse façon. Harry ne se doute pas de ce qui pourrait ce passer à cause de cette insignifiante "erreur".

Note 1 : **Ce chapitre contient une scène assez violente envers un personnage ! Homophobes, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !**

Note 2 : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction publiée alors n'hésitez pas pour me donnez votre avis. J'accepte même celle qui sont négatives alors profitez (mais pas trop quand même ^^ )

* * *

Note 3 : Je cherche une beta ! Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis OK ^^

* * *

La journée avait bien commencé, le ciel était bleu. Pour un été, il ne faisait pas trop chaud ; c'était l'idéal. Et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Harry Potter, jeune homme de seize ans, avait le droit de sortir. Enfin le "droit" ce n'est pas exactement ça puisqu'il était tout seul. Son oncle et sa tante étant parti pour la journée entière et Dudley également pour martyriser des enfants avec sa bande, Harry avait décidé de profiter de sa solitude et d'aller faire un tour au parc pas très loin du 4 Privet Drive.

En se promenant, le jeune homme se sentit libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Quand il était rentré de Poudlard, les Dursley avaient appris, allez savoir comment, le décès de Sirius et en avaient profité pour s'acharner encore plus sur lui, rajoutant corvées sur corvées mais pire encore, Vernon avait commencé à le frapper. Et quand ça arrivait, son cousin Dudley était toujours là, a profiter de la scène et se moquant d'Harry qui pleurait et suppliait de tout son être son agresseur d'arrêter la torture. Il arrivait également qu'il prenne part à ces moments "de détente" comme l'appelait son père. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il se retrouverait rabaissé, traité de cette façon par sa propre famille (même s'il considérait les Dursley comme une famille d'accueil pour deux mois plutôt que comme sa propre famille).

Arrivé à hauteur d'un banc, Harry s'assit en grimaçant, il avait encore des douleurs dues aux coups d'il y a deux jours. Il regarda les enfants jouer avec leurs parents, nostalgique. Il les enviait, il pensait de plus en plus à ses parents, cela depuis la mort de Sirius, son parrain tué par sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sur, il avait Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de son père et de son parrain, qu'il adorait plus que tout mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, à sa plus grande surprise, l'été de sa cinquième année, après l'assassinat de Sirius, sa tante Pétunia avait lié des liens qui devenaient de plus en plus fort, ce qui représentait beaucoup pour lui. Après tout, Pétunia était la soeur de sa mère.

Harry soupira de soulagement, les minutes passèrent, le calme le détendait. Il commençait à fatiguer. Pour trouver la cause de cette fatigue, il fallait, bien évidemment, se reporter aux violences auxquelles il faisait face depuis trois bonnes semaines. Le brun regarda sa montre : cinq heures. Il choisit de rester encore un peu à l'air frais : il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sitôt. Il s'allongea et s'endormit.

* * *

Quand il s'éveilla, La première chose que fit Harry fut de regarder sa montre : Huit heures. Effectivement, il était fatigué... mais pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il se leva en se disant _"Merde, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés" _et ne s'arrêta de courir que quand il arriva devant la porte de son "enfer". Il entra, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y ai personne derrière cette porte. Il ouvrit doucement cette dernière, et avec chance - il pouvait se l'avouer - c'était sa tante qu'il trouva devant lui. D'abord surprise, Pétunia lança un regard étonné puis accusateur mais surtout pressant :

"Vite, vas dans ta chambre il va arriver... Harry ?

- Oui ? demanda Harry

- Je suis désolé..." Pétunia avait dit ça dans un souffle comme honteuse.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête -après tout c'était sa faute s'il se faisait battre- tandis que sa tante prévint son mari de la présence du neveu encombrant. Le mari arriva dans un grand bruit de fracas à cause de son poids, se mettant face à Harry qui n'avait eu le temps d'aller dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il vit son "cauchemar", le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que dans pas très longtemps il allait arriver quelque chose de grave. D'où venait ce sentiment ? Il ne le savait pas. Pendant ce temps, l'homme face à lui s'énerva, lançant des postillons dans tout les sens:

" Sale monstre ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu crois que t'es ici pour flâner ?? T'essayais de fuir c'est ça, espèce de bâtard !! Je vais t'apprendre à fuir, moi !!"

Harry tremblait et plus son oncle criait, plus ses tremblements se transformaient en pleurs. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de ce dernier, le traitant de mauviette, tapette et autres insultes aussi blessantes les unes des autres. Il attrapa Harry par le col de son vieux Tee-shirt délavé avec brusquerie, le conduisant dans sa chambre. Harry ferma les yeux, les larmes coulaient toutes seules._"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Sirius pourquoi t'es parti en me laissant ? Ron, Hermione pourquoi vous me laissez ici? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était amis" _Lorsqu'il se sentit jeter par terre, il ouvrit les yeux...pour les refermer aussitôt : Dudley était devant lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et une ceinture à la main. Son père, lui, se trouvait contre la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry. La fierté envers son fils emplissait ses yeux.

"Allez fils, commence ! Montre à cette abomination sa vrai nature !

-Oui, papa. Avec plaisir"

Et durant vingt minutes, Harry pria Merlin pour que tout s'arrête. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour disparaître le plus loin possible du monde. Il pleura, supplia, mais rien n'y faisait. La torture continuait, ne finissait jamais.

"_Hé oui, si vous me voyez, Celui-qui-doit-sauver-le-monde-sorcier supplie des moldus, il se fait battre même. Quelle honte ! Si Voldemort me voyais...si les autres me voyaient. Moi, l'abomination du monde sorcier... Merde... j'en peux plus "_

Sous les coups, ses anciennes blessures se ré-ouvrirent, le sang coulait, sa tête bourdonnait et après une bataille mentale sur sa malchance, Harry s'évanouit sans cesser d'appeler à l'aide.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, la famille Dursley mangeait dans la cuisine : Vernon discutait avec son fils de ses exploits à l'école (nous parlons ici d'harcèlement envers camarades et non de notes ^^) et des personnes les entourant (les voisins par exemple...) les traitants d'idiots certains plus que d'autres, comme si le jeune homme évanouit à l'étage n'avait jamais existé. En tout cas, c'était l'attitude que donnaient le père et le fils. Pétunia, elle, était mal à l'aise. Quand elle est revenue de son voyage chez une cousine lointaine, elle avait retrouvé son neveu recouvert de bleus, de brûlures et de cicatrices de toutes sortes. Après un interminable interrogatoire, Harry lui apprit la vérité, honteux.

La femme ne savait plus comment agir face à son mari et à son fils. Bien sur, elle détestait toujours autant les sorciers mais seulement par jalousie contrairement à eux qui les haïssaient purement et simplement. Quand sa soeur est allée à Poudlard, tout a changé. Elle avait même demandé à Dumbledore en personne si elle pouvait elle aussi aller dans cette école connue de tout les sorciers, mais évidemment elle n'a pas pu puisque aucune magie ne l'habitait. À la suite, elle décida de détester tout ce qui pouvait être en rapport avec la magie, les sorciers et leur monde mais un événement la fit changer de comportement, la fit regretter toutes ces pensées obscènes qu'elles avaient pu avoir un jour sur eux : la mort de sa soeur et la venue de son neveu chez elle.

Mais à cause de son mari, par peur de lui, elle a dû maltraiter Harry en le faisant dormir dans un placard jusqu'à ces onze ans. Le jour où Harry reçu la fameuse lettre pour aller à Poudlard, elle remercia le ciel : son neveu pourrait enfin manger et dormir correctement. Et surtout, il allait se faire des amis.

Mais lorsqu'Harry était rentré de sa cinquième année, Pétunia a vu combien le jeune homme était mal. Elle était alors décidée à l'approcher pour lui remonter le moral. En cachette, pendant que Vernon et Dudley étaient absents ou dormaient, elle allait voir Harry essayant de lui parler mais le brun n'était pas très réceptif vis-à-vis d'elle. Une nuit, alors que tout était calme, la tante avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit; lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre de son "protégé", elle entra et finit la nuit à le consoler : un cauchemar, voilà ce qui les a rapproché. S'ensuivit alors moult discussions entre les deux après quelques jours de méfiance du jeune homme, ce qui était tout à fait normal d'après Pétunia.

Harry était reconnaissant envers sa tante : pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier. Non pas que Ron et Hermione ne l'écoutaient pas mais parler avec Pétunia était...relaxant. Depuis presque deux ans, elle lui offrait même des cadeaux de temps en temps, et même pour les fêtes alors dire qu'Harry était reconnaissant envers Pétunia n'était pas exagéré.

Après avoir fini de manger, la femme se dirigea dans sa chambre sans un mot, ne pouvant aller voir le brun Vernon l'ayant enfermé jusqu'au matin et gardant la clé avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec difficulté et douleurs : du sang tâchait le sol, des crampes envahissaient tout ses membres, il essaya de se lever mais ne réussi à rien... sauf à s'évanouir de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau, le brun se crispa en se rendant compte que quelqu'un le portait. Il se débattit, donnant des coups dans tous les sens en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue:

"Shht. Harry, arrêtes de t'agiter. Tentes de te rendormir, s'il te plaît "

Pétunia venait d'arriver, avant que les deux autre hommes ne se lèvent, pour prendre soin d'Harry. Dès qu'elle avait pénétré la chambre, voyant son neveu à terre, elle s'était directement dirigée vers lui pour le remettre dans son lit, au chaud. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et sentant le jeune homme s'éveiller, elle lui avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour le calmer.

Harry, en ce moment même, n'avait confiance qu'en sa tante. En qui pouvait-il avoir confiance à part elle ? Tout le monde l'avait laissé, abandonné. Même ses meilleurs amis, qui ne lui envoyaient plus aucune lettres depuis quelques jours. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se blottit sous les couvertures que lui présentait la femme. Le brun était encore sous le choc des coups de son oncle et de son cousin. Jamais ils n'avaient été si violents. Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, il tremblait encore. Il sentit sa tante se lever de son lit après l'avoir embrasé sur le front puis se diriger vers la porte et l'entendit le prévenir:

" J'allais oublier...je t'ai apporter à manger alors essaye de finir tout ça ou au moins manges la soupe. Ça me ferai plaisir. Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure.

-Je...merci Tante Pétunia"

Sa tante partie. En faisant tout pour se calmer, Harry fit son possible pour manger au moins la soupe, pour faire plaisir à sa tante mais aussi et surtout pour reprendre des forces aussi vite que possible pour partir d'ici. Il se rendormit après avoir finit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, la tante d'Harry finissait d'écrire sa lettre. Hedwige était à côté d'elle, l'observant calmement. Elle l'avait emprunté à son neveu pour envoyer la lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour lui signaler le comportement de son mari et de son fils.

Quand elle eut fini d'écrire, Pétunia se tourna vers la chouette blanche en lui tendant l'enveloppe:

"Amènes ça au professeur Dumbledore, Hedwige. S'il te plaît, fais vite"

L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, la femme l'observa partir au loin pendant quelques minutes, inquiète puis décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Elle monta prévenir Harry qui, fatigué et choqué, hocha la tête avec difficulté. Avant de descendre, elle lui laissa à boire.

Maintenant, elle était en voiture, réfléchissant à ce qui se passait chez elle, ce que subissait Harry, essayant de se mettre à sa place mais bien sur, sans y arriver. Il était si jeune. Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui avec tant de haine ? Comment tout ça avait commencé ? Depuis quand ? Elle ne comprenait pas son mari: pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi avoir entraîné son fils ? _Leur_ fils. Cette haine avait déjà détruit sa famille avant, pourquoi elle recommençait ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle comprenait : elle ne pouvait plus compter sur eux. Son mari. Son fils. Ils avaient dépassé les limites depuis longtemps, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de leur donner une seconde chance. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses deux autres membres de sa famille depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle ne les considérait plus du tout comme sa famille.

* * *

Severus se tenait devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour mettre en place un énième plan du directeur pour aller chercher le Survivant chez ses moldus. Mais Albus avait convoqué le professeur de potions pour le mettre au courant d'une chose très importante:

"Voyez-vous Severus, je compte sur vous et vos compétences pour aider Harry cette année. Comme vous le savez, je lui ai parlé de la prophétie en juin dernier et je pense qu'en plus de la mort de Sirius cela a dû lui faire un choc.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, Albus ! Moi ? M'occuper de Potter ? Il n'a pas assez de personnes qui s'occupent de lui ? Maintenant il faut que je lui donne des cours en dehors des cours normaux !! Vous voulez qu'on s'entre-tue ?

-Vous pouvez au moins essayer, Severus. Je ne vois pas de problèmes à arrêter ces cours si il y a le moindre soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu."

L'espion observait son employeur. Celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux pétillants comme si il cachait quelque chose. Depuis longtemps Severus savait que le directeur dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Et là Dumbledore cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui comme depuis quelques jours, le professeur de potions avait un mauvais pressentiment à cause de ça. Mais grâce à son "entraînement" spécial, l'homme savait contrôler ses émotions et ne montra en rien ses doutes et impressions au vieil homme.

La discussion continua une bonne dizaine de minutes où le professeur de potions essaya de s'enlever de ses épaules ce "fardeau" qu'était Potter mais bien évidemment Albus et ses yeux pétillants eurent raisons de lui. Pour éviter que Severus ne rajoute d'autres conditions, le directeur décida de conclure cette discussion.

"Bien, Severus, je vous confie donc l'éducation magique d'Harry durant l'année scolaire. Évidemment magie noire autant que magie blanche. Je vous fait confiance Severus, je sais que vous avez vos limites.

-Heureusement, Albus. Vous me prenez pour qui franchement...Bon je vous laisse, je dois préparer mes valises pour repartir chez moi.

-Faites mon enfant, je vous revois dans cinq jours."

Le Maître des Potions se leva et se dirigea vers l'imposante porte du bureau quand une intuition le fit se tourner vers la fenêtre après avoir regarder le plus âgé mystérieusement. Il regarda au loin quand il reconnu la chouette blanche qui se dirigeait vers eux.

"Albus, la chouette de Potter est à votre fenêtre.

-Tiens ? Que fait Hedwige ici ?

-Ouvrez cette fenêtre et vous le saurez, dépechez-vous !"

Dumbledore regarda Severus les yeux deux fois plus pétillants :

"Vous devenez curieux Severus...

-Faites Albus, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment."

Dès qu'Albus ouvrit la fenêtre, Hedwige, au lieu de se diriger vers ce dernier, se posa sur l'épaule du professeur:

"Je peux savoir ce que cette chouette vient faire sur mon épaule, Albus ?

-Apparemment cette lettre est pour vous, Severus.

-Pourquoi Potter m'aurait envoyé une lettre ? Pour me dire qu'il se languissait de me voir ?Je doute de ça Albus."

Tout en disant ça, il prit l'enveloppe des griffes de l'animal et l'ouvrit:

_Professeur, _

_Je vous écrit aujourd'hui pour vous demander de venir chercher Harry. Quand je suis rentré de mon voyage il y a deux jours, j'ai trouvé Harry couvert de bleus, cicatrices et brûlures. J'ai dû lui demander pendant assez longtemps d'où venait ces affreuses marques pour qu'il m'avoue que mon propre mari et mon propre fils le battait. En ce moment, Harry est endormi, toutes ces anciennes blessures se sont ré-ouvertes. Je vous en supplie Albus, je ne veux pas perdre Harry comme j'ai perdu Lily, venait le chercher._

_Pétunia Dursley._

Un long silence suivit la lecture de cette lettre. Severus était choqué pour la première fois depuis très longtemps: Potter, Le Potter, se faisait battre par sa famille moldue et en plus c'était à lui qu'était adressé la lettre. Pourquoi lui ? Ne pouvant rien dire, il passa le bout de papier l'homme en face de lui. Dès qu'il eut fini de lire, ce dernier regarda son interlocuteur le visage grave.

"Severus, allez chercher Harry. Tout de suite. Vous l'amènerez l'infirmerie."

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Severus était déjà parti. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier arrivait devant le portail de Poudlard et transplanait.

* * *

La fin de la matinée arrivait et Harry l'avait passer enfermé dans sa chambre. Il en avait profité pour se reposer.

En ce moment, Harry dormait. Quand il se réveilla, une sensation de douleur le submergea dans le bas du dos. Il mit du temps à ouvrir ses yeux mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit_, _se fut pour voir Dudley au dessus de lui qui bougeait d'avant en arrière. Le brun mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il commença alors à crier, à essayer de se dégager des bras de son cousin:

"Dud...Dudley, laisse...moi. Qu'est ce qu'...tu fais ?

-LA FERME, MONSTRE", hurla Vernon. Il se tourna vers son fils:

"C'est bien fils, continue. C'est comme ça qu'il faut traiter les gens de son espèce !!

-Oui papa...mais il se...hmm...débat.

-Je vais le tenir."

Le père se déplaça vers la tête d'Harry en enlevant ce qui lui restait de vêtement, lui tînt les bras et le força à prendre son membre en bouche.

Harry, lui, se débattait toujours. Il avait mal, il était paralysé, comment son cousin pouvait lui faire ça ? Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il supplia ses agresseurs d'arrêter mais rien ni faisait, le cauchemar continuait, sans fin, interminable.

" On...oncle Vernon, pitié...arrêtes!

-TA GUEULE, SALE BATÂRD !!", hurla Dudley en accélérant son acte.

"Fils, calmes...hmm...toi. Et toi, monstre, fais ce qu'on t'ordonnes ! Tu vois, tu peux rien faire sans ton espèce de bout de bois, hein ? Je sais pas c'que t'as fait à ma femme pour qu'elle te défendes mais tu vas souffrir. Oh oui, tu vas souffrir autant que moi qui prends plaisir à te rabaisser en ce moment !"

Harry ne pouvait supporter plus, il sentait Dudley aller et venir en lui. Les coups qu'il recevait le faisait saigner de partout. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait que pleurer et encore. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts, il avait envie de vomir. De vomir mais surtout, et plus que tout, de disparaître. Puis, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour éviter le fruit du plaisir de son oncle, il la vit. Pétunia. La soeur de sa mère était devenu gentille avec lui depuis la mort de Sirius. Il lui serait toujours infiniment reconnaissant. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Elle qui l'avait soutenue pendant ces dernières vacances. Elle se trouvait par terre, des traces de coups recouvraient son visage et assez de sang pour alarmer quiconque la voyait l'entourait.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'Harry était seul avec son cousin qui lui faisait subir toutes sortes de choses. Son oncle étant parti pour aller dans le jardin pour garder bonnes apparences auprès des voisins si l'un d'eux entendait son neveu crier, sans jeter un œil à sa femme qui avait perdu connaissance.

Dans la chambre d'Harry, pour la énième fois, ce dernier supplia Dudley:

"Dud...ley, arrêtes ! Tu me fais ...mal. J'en peux p...plus !"

Et pour la énième fois, Dudley répondit:

"Potter...hmm...arrêtes un peu, tu veux...hmm...je prends du plaisir alors je vois pas...hmm...pas pourquoi...hmm...j'arrêterais."

Et Harry pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il pleura et ne s'arrêta pas. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia reprenait conscience et ce qu'elle vit la choqua : Dudley, son fils, son propre fils, était entrain de violer son neveu ! Avec horreur, elle se leva devant la scène qui se déroulait et avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle se jeta sur son fils.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : D'un côté Harry était évanoui sur son lit, d'un autre, la mère se défendait de son fils. Quand d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme au cheveux noirs et gras.

"_Par Salazar ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"_

Severus se tourna vers la mère et son fils et lança un _Stupéfix _sur ce dernier. Et de quelques pas pressés, se dirigea vers la victime.

"Potter ! Potter, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Prof...professeur ? Que faites vous...là ?

-Je viens pour vous ramenez à Poudlard. Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous soulagera pour le transplanage."

Harry, encore tout tremblant, prit la fiole avec l'aide de son professeur et vida la fiole.

"Tenez vous à moi et...

-Attendez", s'exclama le jeune homme avec un effort surhumain."Tante Pétunia, viens...viens avec nous !

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Viens. S'il te plaît. Si tu restes, ils vont...ils vont te...

-D'accord", coupa sa tante. "Je viens. Si Severus accepte bien sur". Rajouta t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui tenait son neveu dans ses bras.

Severus regarda la femme, ou plutôt il la fixait. Ramener avec eux Pétunia Dursley ?La soeur de son ancienne meilleure amie ? De son amour secret ? Non, cela ne devait pas se produire. Et pourtant, il le devait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le devait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix faible et hésitante de son élève :

"Professeur ? Alors ? Elle peut venir ? Si tante Pétunia reste ici, oncl...ils vont la...la...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Votre tante va venir avec nous."

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il sentit le Gryffondor se détendre. Il poussa un soupir puis lança à Pétunia :

"Tenez mon bras et fermez les yeux. Vous aussi, Potter."

Les deux suivirent les recommandations du Maître des Potions, et quelques secondes après, ils disparurent de la pièce.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !!

Donnez moi votre avis, je serai heureuse de les avoir ^^

A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !! (Je suis en train de le modifier, je pense que ça prendra du temps)


	2. Désespoir

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre : A coeur ouvert

Résumé : Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais un jour sa tante Pétunia appelle à l'aide. Severus Snape, professeur de potion de son état reçoit la lettre d'une mystérieuse façon. Harry ne se doute pas de ce qui pourrait ce passer à cause de cette insignifiante "erreur".

Note 1 : ** Homophobes, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !**

Note 2 : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction publiée alors n'hésitez pas pour me donnez votre avis. J'accepte même celle qui sont négatives alors profitez (mais pas trop quand même ^^ )

* * *

Merci à Gabrelle qui à bien voulu être ma bêta pour cette fic !

* * *

Une dernière chose avant de mettre ce second chapitre, je m'excuse pour cet énooorme retard ! Je n'ai plus eu internet de toutes les vacances et quand c'est revenu c'est reparti jusqu'à il y a deux jours maintenant...

Bon fini de vous embêtez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Severus, avec Harry dans ses bras, toujours évanoui, et Pétunia apparurent à quelques mètres de Poudlard. Le professeur se tourna vers la femme :

"Vous allez m'attendre ici. Comme vous ne pouvez pas voir Poudlard, vous ne pouvez pas y entrer n...

-Mais, je peux la voir !"

Severus regarda incrédule la femme qui se trouvait devant lui :

"Pardon ? Vous...vous pouvez voir l'école ?

-Heu...si c'est le gigantesque bâtiment qui se trouve à quelques mètres de nous, oui je peux le voir. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas le voir ?

-Voyons, vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore laisserait tous les moldus se rendre compte qu'une école se trouve ici. Évidemment que non vous ne devriez pas voir cette école ! Mais après tout vous faites parti de la famille de Potter, alors je ne m'étonne plus de rien..." répondit Severus, sarcastique

Il baissa les yeux vers celui qui était dans ses bras et se mit à réfléchir.

"Bon, puisque vous pouvez voir Poudlard ne perdons pas de temps. Suivez-moi, vous parlerez avec le directeur plus tard."

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh discutait avec Albus quand Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte. Le vieil homme se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, inquiet, son regard s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Pétunia.

"Merci Merlin, vous êtes enfin arrivés !, s'inquiéta l'infirmière. "Vous en avez mis du temps, Severus ! Posez-le là, vite !"

Severus se dirigea vers un lit déjà prêt et posa le jeune homme dessus. L'infirmière se rapprocha de la jeune victime pour l'observer:

"Merlin ! Cette famille est vraiment folle. Potter a vraiment dû souffrir durant toutes ces années. Quelle potion lui avait vous donné, Severus ?

-Celle qui guérie les blessures externes avec effets anesthésiants. Normalement coups, blessures et autre ne sont plus là. Par contre, pour ce qui est des blessures internes, je crains le pire...Quand je suis arrivé, ils le...violaient et le battaient...de toute leurs forces."

L'infirmière acquiesça avec silence en lançant un regard accusateur à Albus et lança le sort révélateur des blessures internes. Le diagnostic la laissa stupéfaite:

"Quelle horreur ! Regardez ça, Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu laissez Potter retourner chez ces moldus ! Par Merlin, regardez-moi ça ! Quatre côtes cassées, deux autres fêlées, un bras cassé ! Sans parler de malnutrition. Merlin..."Elle se retourna vers le blessé en ajoutant: "Bon, laissez-moi. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour le remettre sur pied. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, Albus.

-Bien Pompom", acquiesça le directeur avec culpabilité.

Pétunia, qui avait été présente depuis le début, se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Elle se tourna vers le plus âgé mais celui-ci la devança et lui ordonna :

"Pétunia, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Nous devons parler.

-Mais, Harry...

-Harry va s'en sortir ma chère, comme toujours, fit-il avec un triste sourire, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis Severus va rester avec Madame Pomfresh pour l'aider.

-Bon...d'accord, je vous suis.

Dumbledore passa devant elle et ils sortirent en silence de l'infirmerie.

Deux jours après, Harry Potter se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux se fut la couleur blanche et rien que la couleur blanche. Cette couleur qui lui rappelait l'endroit où il passait ses journées à chaque fin d'année. _"L'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? Que m'est-il m'est arrivé ?"_

Sous l'affolement, il essaya de se lever mais une douleur le parcouru le long de son corps. _"Merde, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive encore ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?" _Le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler quelque chose comme comment il avait pu atterrir à Poudlard lorsque l'infirmière apparue, le faisant sursauter :

" Harry, merci Merlin, vous êtes réveillé !"

La femme se dirigea vers le jeune affolé :

" Arrêtez de bouger ainsi, voyons. Le directeur va bientôt arriver."

Dès sa phrase finie, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme suivi de professeur Snape.

Harry n'attendit pas que les deux hommes soient installés et posa la question à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse :

" Professeur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?"

Les trois adultes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris. À sa grande surprise, se fut son professeur de potions qui prit la parole :

"Vous...vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui vous est arrivé, Potter ?

-Non, je me souviens juste que j'étais chez les Dursley, dans ma chambre après...avoir été puni et après c'est...c'est le noir complet", dit le brun avec une petite voix.

Les trois adultes détournèrent le regard quand il rajouta :

"Pourquoi ? Je devrais me rappeler quelque chose ? Madame Pomfresh, pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné de potions ?

-Ecoutez Harry, c'est une situation assez délicate...humm...comment vous dire ?..."

La femme allait continuer quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, c'était pour laisser passer une femme assez maigre qu'Harry reconnu comme sa tante. Cette dernière courue pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

" Harry, enfin tu es réveillé ! Oh je suis si désolé, Harry ! Tout ça est ma faute. Si j'avais prévenu Albus plus tôt, il...

- Pétunia, je vous en prie calmez-vous ! Harry vient juste de se réveiller et il ne se souvient de rien", coupa Albus en lançant un regard perçant à la femme brune.

"Hein ? Il...il ne se souvient de rien ? Mais c'est...terrible. Tout ça est ma faute. Mon Dieu."

Tandis que Pétunia allait s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face, Harry regardait cette scène avec stupeur. Il se tourna vers le professeur Snape qui le regardait d'un air...inquiet ?

" Professeur ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi ma tante est ici ? C'est une moldue, elle ne peut pas voir Poudl...

- Harry, calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! " Severus se tourna vers le directeur et l'infirmière et leur demanda de partir pour qu'il puisse parler avec son élève et sa tante.

" Mais voyons Severus vous ne comptez tout de même pas dire à un enfant d...

- Madame Pomfresh, je pense aussi qu'il serait mieux de laisser Severus avec Pétunia et Harry." Voyant le regard inquiet de l'infirmière il rajouta :

"Ne vous en faites pas. Le professeur Snape sait très bien ce qu'il fait."

Severus attendit que les deux personnes soient partie pour se tourner vers le blessé et s'assoir en face de lui. Ce dernier avait observé la scène d'un air absent, se demandant pourquoi il avait si mal au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger et quand il vit que le Maitre des Potions s'asseyait en face de lui, il attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

L'homme prit donc la parole avec peu d'assurance, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa part, en évitant de préciser que c'est lui qui avait reçu la lettre :

"Voyez-vous Harry, il y a trois jours le directeur a reçu une lettre de votre tante, ici présente, pour l'informer que vous étiez...humm...battu par votre oncle et votre cousin..."

En entendant le début de la phrase, Harry avait baissé les yeux de honte. Il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passé il y a maintenant trois jours mais rien ne lui revint. Pourtant il se souvenait bien des après-midi passé dans sa chambre alors que son oncle montrait à Dudley comment traiter les gens de son espèce, lorsque sa tante était absente, et de la honte et de la faiblesse qu'il avait éprouvé durant ces longs moments.

Il décida de ne rien dire et de garder la tête baissée, laissant Snape parler :

" Je suis donc arrivé chez ces moldus quelques minutes après, sous ordres du directeur, continua t-il avec une note de dégout profond qu'Harry remarqua, et...et j'ai rencontré votre oncle dans le jardin qui m'a dit que vous étiez parti faire des courses. C'est alors que j'ai entendu un bruit sourd qui venait de l'étage et comme on se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine j'ai assommé Dursley qui m'empêchait de monter et je suis arrivé dans votre chambre."

Pétunia, en écoutant les paroles qui lui faisait revivre ces moments horribles, commença à pleurer et se rapprocha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras lorsque la vérité serait dite.

"Et c'est là que j'ai découvert votre tante qui s'était jeté sur votre cousin parce que...parce qu'il...était en train de...de vous...de vous violer."

En entendant la fin de la phrase, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et leva brusquement sa tête alors que des larmes s'échappaient.

"Qu...quoi ? Dud...Dudley m'a...il m'a...Non c'est...c'est impossible ! Je sais qu'il me déteste mais..., il se tourna vers sa tante en la repoussant, essayant de la regarder dans les yeux, Tante Pétunia ! Dudley n'a pas pu me...me..."

En voyant la tête baissée de Pétunia, le jeune homme sut que c'était la vérité mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait d'un seul coup nauséeux, sa tête tournait, son corps entier tremblait.

" Je...je...non ce n'est pas...non !

- Harry calmez-vous ! Je vous ai sauvez. Vous ne retournerez jamais là-bas ! Le directeur va trouvez un endroit où vous pourrez vivre !

- COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ? MON COUSIN M'A VIOLE, JE SUIS COINCE DANS UN LIT D'INFIRMERIE, JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER ! ET EN PLUS JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN ! SORTEZ ! TOUS LES DEUX ! SORTEZ !

-Harry, s'il te plait. Severus et moi on...

-Laissez-moi seul ! Tout de suite!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry entendit sa tante et son professeur sortir. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, pour essayer de se calmer mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs et ses tremblements. Comment son propre cousin avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Même si ils se détestaient, qu'ils se cherchaient tous les étés, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire subir une telle souffrance.

Comment avait-il pu ? Mais la vrai question que se posait Harry c'était _**pourquoi**_ ? Qu'avait-il pu faire de si horrible ?

°° Je ne me souviens de rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien !°°

Continuant de pleurer toutes ses larmes, Harry se leva sans penser à la douleur qui l'engloutissait presque alors qu'il commençait à hurler tout en jetant à travers la pièce blanche tous les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui.

"POURQUOI ! POURQUOI JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN ! POURQUOI CE SALAUD M'A FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ?"

Se trouvant en plein milieu de la salle, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux, las. Il continua de pleurer tout en murmurant sans cesse ce mot : _**Pourquoi ?**_

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses forces le quittèrent que le jeune homme, désespéré, s'évanouit.

Quelques étages plus haut, dans le bureau du directeur :

" Albus, enfin ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Comment voulez-vous que moi, j...

- Severus, coupa le vieil homme implorant, je vous en prie ! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous occupez de ce problème ! Et bien sur, Pétunia sera avec vous, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Elle vous aidera comme elle le peut. "

Le Maître des Potions regarda son interlocuteur, ironique :

" Pétunia sera avec moi ? Me faites pas rire Albus ! Vous savez très bien ce que je pense d'elle ! Vous oubliez ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à la...

- Severus ! Ça suffit ! Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez d'elle mais je sais aussi qu'elle regrette son comportement ! Voyez-vous même comme elle se comporte auprès d'Harry depuis ces dernières années ! En ce moment même, elle est à son chevet !"

Severus tourna la tête de façon à arrêter de regarder le directeur et d'un ton assez dur mis un terme à la conversation :

" Je ferai un effort, Albus mais n'attendez pas de moi que je la vénère après quelques jours passé ensemble.

Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour la suite. Je vous laisse prévenir Potter de votre choix. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, finit-il ironique"

Sur ce, il disparu du bureau du directeur d'un mouvement de cape bien à lui pour montrer sa frustration laissant le vieil homme seul qui fixait son dos d'un regard bienveillant.

Le directeur se trouvait maintenant devant le lit de son jeune protégé. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller quelques minutes plutôt après trois jours de sommeil profond. La première chose qu'il put voir fut le visage de l'infirmière qui, soulagée de le voir éveillé, appela le vieil homme et sa tante. En arrivant, Albus et Pétunia le trouvèrent recroquevillé sous les draps. Inquiète, la femme osa s'approcher de son neveu et lui demanda hésitante :

" Harry ?...Harry ça va ? Tu vas mieux ?

- Va-t'en. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seul...

- Mais...mais Harry, le directeur et moi sommes venus pour te voir et...

- Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous n'avez pas compris ? Je veux être seul !", s'écria le jeune sorcier tout en restant dos aux adultes.

Pétunia, désespérée, implora du regard Albus qui se trouvait à sa droite. Ce dernier ne faisait que fixer Harry qui tremblait sous ses draps, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que le jeune homme soit plus réceptif. Il repensa au moment où il s'était rendu dans l'infirmerie et qu'il avait trouvé son protégé évanouit en plein milieu de la salle. Il se doutait bien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver mais pour une raison particulière il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce moment et lui faire remémorer la douleur par laquelle il avait pu passer.

Il tenta alors de prendre la parole avec un ton assez calme pour ne pas effrayer le Survivant :

" Harry, mon garçon, écoute-moi. J'ai décidé qu'à partir de demain tu vivras chez le professeur Snape jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sans se tourner mais tout de même curieux, le garçon demanda :

- Pourquoi chez... chez Snape ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta tante sera avec toi. Nous en avons déjà parlé, répondit-il en évitant la question de son protégé.

Ce dernier, hésitant, se tourna vers les deux personnes pour les regarder puis resta fixé sur sa tante. Cette dernière remarqua le visage encore rouge à cause des pleurs du jeune homme. Elle voulut s'avancer, essayer de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se sentir le moins coupable possible mais elle fut empêcher lorsqu'elle vit un sourire ironique s'afficher sur le visage de son neveu avant de s'adresser directement au directeur:

"Professeur, vous croyez vraiment que Snape va accepter de m'accueillir chez lui pendant une durée indéterminée ? Sans oublier ma tante ! Je doute de ...

- Le professeur Snape a déjà accepté, Harry, coupa le directeur, las. Il viendra te chercher demain à dix heures. Pétunia s'y rendra ce soir."

Laissant un silence pour que son interlocuteur puisse accepter les évènements à venir, il reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

" Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excusez, ta tante et moi devons parler...affaires, dit-il avec un petit sourire. On se verra à la rentrée si tout se passe bien. Au revoir, Harry."

Encore sous le choc des paroles de son directeur, Harry resta sans réaction lorsque sa tante lui fit un signe d'au revoir timide. Il fallu attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière pour le diagnostic quotidien pour qu'il sorte de sa transe. Et d'après ce que lui avait dit la femme, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule nuit pour qu'il soit en parfaite forme physique. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne parte, le jeune homme lui demanda pourquoi elle insistait tellement sur sa forme physique depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie; et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle évitait de répondre en disant qu'elle devait "demander des potions à Severus", il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait presque sentir venir la menace d'où elle était.

Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose et sa tante également. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait de pire que ça ce qu'il avait vécu... Pour ce qui était de Snape, la seule chose concrète qu'il savait c'était qu'il l'avait sauvé de son cousin et de ses violences. Après tout, il ne l'avait vu que trois ou quatre fois. Mais il lui serait infiniment reconnaissant. Même si malgré cela, il se sentirait sale au plus profond de lui-même pendant encore longtemps.

C'est sur cette pensée que s'endormie le jeune homme, blessé au plus profond de lui même et avec une pensée pour son professeur de potions. Ce qui était une première.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures, Harry pouvait enfin se lever officiellement de son lit. Ce fut l'infirmière qui vint le lever et il déjeuna avec elle dans l'infirmerie après un diagnostic définitif.

" Dis-moi Harry, comment vas-tu ?, demanda la femme.

Le garçon leva la tête, lui lança un regard ironique et dit sèchement :

" Comment je vais ? A votre avis, est-ce que je vais bien ?

- Et...et bien, je...je suis...

- Quoi ? Vous êtes désolée ? Arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !, répondit-il méchamment.

L'infirmière, choquée que son patient s'adresse à elle de cette façon, ne put que se lever doucement et prendre son plateau pour partir. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit :

" Quoi ? Vous partez ? Avez-vous peur de rester en compagnie d'un garçon qui a été battu et pire ? Vous êtes pourtant une infirmière ! Alors ...

- Ça suffit Harry ! Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Je t'ai guéri ! Pendant près d'une semaine j'ai pris soin de toi !, commença-t-elle à pleurer.

- Et alors ? Physiquement oui, vous m'avez guéri ! Mais c'est tout ! J'ai peut-être perdu mes souvenirs mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'ils vont revenir un jour ou l'autre ! Ils vont me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Alors arrêtez de me dire que je vais m...

- CALMEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT ! Cela suffit, Harry !"

Le jeune sorcier, le visage rouge de colère, et l'infirmière, les yeux pleins de larmes, furent brutalement coupé dans leur discussion. Ils se tournèrent vers la voix d'un même ensemble pour découvrir le professeur de Potions, les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet et soucieux.

" Harry ? Venez avec moi ! Maintenant !, dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux. Pompom, rajouta t-il, le directeur ne reviendra pas du Ministère tout de suite, alors va te reposer. Moi j'emmène ce jeune homme pour le reste des vacances."

Severus s'avança vers le lit occupé et pris la valise déjà prête du Survivant alors que ce dernier le suivait du regard. Il ne vit pas l'infirmière partir alors il fut surpris lorsque l'adulte commença à parler de son excès de colère.

" Vous savez Harry ce n'est pas en vous énervant auprès de ceux qui vous entourent que vous vous soulagerez. J'en sais quelque chose. Alors arrêtez de vous comportez en gamin. Votre tante, le directeur, l'infirmière et moi même, nous croyons en vous et nous vous faisons confiance pour votre rétablissement antérieur."

Le jeune homme, stupéfait du discours de son professeur, ne dit rien et laissa l'homme se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il le suivit et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard lorsque, arrivés à destination, Severus se tourna vers le plus jeune pour le prévenir :

" Nous allons transplaner, Harry, alors accrochez-vous, je sais que c'est assez désagréable d'être celui qui "accompagne", dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête, puis prit le bras de son professeur de sa main sans trop le serrer.

" Nous y allons ! "

Quelques secondes après, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant un immense champ.

" _Dans un champ ? Snape habite en face d'un champ ? Alors ça...", _pensa le brun juste après son arrivée. Il esquissa un petit sourire que le plus âgé remarqua mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il entendit son élève demander :

" Où sommes-nous, professeur ?

- Nous sommes chez moi ! Quelle question ! Vraiment typique des Potter."

Le jeune fit la grimace puis s'exprima :

" Je voulais juste savoir où nous nous trouvions en Angleterre, professeur. Et non pas savoir si nous étions chez vous, ça je le savais déjà, finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

" _Il se moque de moi en plus. Sale morveux ! Il a l'air d'aller mieux en plus. Je vais te jeter dehors et plus vite que ça tu va voir ! Peut importe ce que tu as vécu! " _, songea le plus vieux avant d'ajouter :

" Nous sommes dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Alors maintenant fini de discuter ! Avançons ! Ma maison est juste en face de nous. Nous sommes en retard et votre tante nous attend depuis maintenant une heure.

- Bien."

Les deux sorciers commencèrent alors à marcher. Harry regardait autour de lui : on pouvait voir à quelques mètres de là où il était, un petit village apparemment très ancien. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était là où se trouvait la maison de son professeur qu'il pensait méprisant. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un terrain d'une grandeur inimaginable. Elle était composée de quatre étages et était entourée d'une clôture gigantesque qui se rejoignait par un portail noir. Arrivé juste en face de ce dernier, Harry se sentait minuscule.

" C'est gigantesque...", laissa t-il échapper.

Sans lui laisser un regard et ouvrant l'entrée, le professeur expliqua :

" Ils y a deux personnes qui vivent chez moi depuis quelques mois, alors maintenant que vous et votre tante allez vivre également ici, j'ai rajouté un étage.

- Qui sont les deux personnes qui vivent avec vous ? Votre famille ?"

L'homme esquissa un sourire moqueur mais répondit sérieusement à son invité :

" On peut dire que c'est ma famille, oui, mais vous ne les rencontrerez pas aujourd'hui. Je verrai ça demain avec eux. Allez-y, entrez, rajouta t-il en ouvrant devant le Survivant la porte d'entrée de son château.

A peine avait-il franchi la porte que ce dernier ne pu regarder autour de lui, sa tante était déjà prête à lui sauté dessus.

" Harry! Oh tu es là ! Enfin, tu en as mis du temps je m'inquiétais Severus, reprocha la femme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai préparé le déjeuné et il est bientôt prêt !, enchaîna-t-elle.

" _Cette femme parle vraiment trop ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle vienne ici ?"_

" Severus ! Arrêtes de penser et viens ici pour poser la table !

- Pardon ?, demanda l'homme incrédule. Tu sais...Pétunia, j'ai deux elfes de maison spécialement pour ça !

- Tais-toi et viens. Je ne veux pas de ces petites créatures ici. Elles doivent souffrir avec toi comme maître. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de cette maison."

Harry regarda sa tante parler si facilement avec Snape et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Ils voulaient vraiment savoir pourquoi sa tante se sentait d'un seul coup si à l'aise chez cet homme. Jamais elle n'avait parlé comme ça à son mari, avec tant d'enthousiasme et de vivacité.

Son mari...

"_Son mari..."_

Il leva la tête pour s'adresser à Severus mais ne vit que l'homme de dos et sa tante qui s'approchait de lui pour lui signaler quelque chose. Soudain il vit l'homme devant se retourner. Mais celui qu'il vit n'était pas son professeur. _C'était son pire cauchemar. _Vernon.

" On...oncle Vernon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu...?

- Mon petit, aujourd'hui est l'heure de ta punition. J'espère que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Ah aha ah !, se moqua l'ignoble homme qui se dirigeait vers lui tout en se déshabillant et en le regardant avec un regard rempli de désir.

" Oncl...Vern... ? Non... Pas toi ! Vas-t'en ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait ça, n'est ce pas ? Non !, le garçon supplia, se mit à genoux mais rien ne s'arrêta. Ni sa peur. Ni son cauchemar.

Pétunia se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son neveu passer de la naïveté et de la tranquillité d'esprit à l'effroi pur, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide. Severus qui vit l'inquiétude de la tante s'afficher se tourna.

Et sans prévenir, le Survivant, celui que tout le monde attendait pour mettre fin à la guerre, hurla. Il hurla tellement fort qu'il aurait pu faire faire des cauchemars aux pires hommes de la planète. Il hurla et continua d'hurler. Il hurla à la mort pendant dix bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule juste aux pieds de sa tante, en larmes dans les bras d'un mystérieux homme blond.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Je suis en train d'écrire la fin du troisième, alors il arrivera bientôt.

Laissez moi des reviews !

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant :D


	3. Pensées négatives

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre : A coeur ouvert

Résumé : Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais un jour sa tante Pétunia appelle à l'aide. Severus Snape, professeur de potion de son état reçoit la lettre d'une mystérieuse façon. Harry ne se doute pas de ce qui pourrait ce passer à cause de cette insignifiante "erreur".

Note 1 : ** Homophobes, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !**

Note 2 : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction publiée alors n'hésitez pas pour me donnez votre avis. J'accepte même celle qui sont négatives alors profitez (mais pas trop quand même ^^ )

Note 3 : **Disclaimer** (que j'ai oublié dans les deux premiers chapitres) : Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Merci à Gabrelle qui à bien voulu être ma bêta pour cette fic !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le jour se levait sur le nord de l'Angleterre. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber sous le regard de Pétunia. La femme observait cette dernière tomber avec tristesse. Elle lâcha un soupir de découragement et se retourna de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière elle.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle se trouvait chez Severus et elle se sentait mal à l'aise depuis son arrivée. Le premier soir, l'homme l'avait conduite ici et lui avait fait visiter rapidement la maison d'un ton neutre sans même la regarder.

Oui, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Pourtant elle avait essayé: elle avait prit soin de ne déranger personne, elle demandait de l'aide qu'aux elfes et encore elle trouvait qu'ils étaient surchargés de travail par leur maître. Alors soit elle restait la journée plongée dans les livres de la bibliothèque, soit elle aidait l'elfe chargé de faire la cuisine, Twiny, à faire à manger pour le reste des habitants.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait d'humeur à rien faire. Elle était tout simplement épuisée. Pas épuisée physiquement mais moralement. Elle réfléchissait trop depuis quelques jours.

Elle soupira une fois de plus.

Son arrivée dans le monde de la magie s'était passée dans la brusquerie la plus totale. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir accepté la demande de son neveu. Elle aurait du rester chez elle, avec son ignoble mari et son fils. Elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Harry se rétablisse le plus vite possible et qu'il se remette à sourire.

" _Je veux tellement le revoir sourire..."_

Voilà ce que pensait Pétunia. Harry était le plus important et il le resterait. Elle, passait en second.

**_—Flash-back—_**

Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, après avoir installé Harry pour que Madame Pomfresh le soigne, et après être sortie de l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Albus, ce dernier lui avait proposé de la soigner en personne mais tout de suite la femme s'était écriée :

" Vous me prenez pour qui, Albus ? Je ne vais pas me faire soigner alors que mon unique neveu à vécu un traumatisme qui va sûrement lui gâcher sa vie si il s'en remet !"

Elle reprit son souffle et déclara plus calmement :

" Je vais attendre que l'infirmière le soigne et quand je l'aurai enfin vu vous me soignerez si vous le voulez toujours. Après tout, je n'ai que des simples égratignures... Je ne risque pas de m'évanouir pour si peu."

Elle avait enfin pu voir Harry quelques heures après, endormi et c'est soulagé qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le directeur pour qu'il la soigne.

**_— Fin Flash-back—_**

Et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait chez Severus. Et après quatre jours, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle voulait partir, sa place n'était ici, dans le monde de la magie. Ici, elle ne servait à rien. Sa place était dans le monde des "moldus" comme disaient les autres.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se sentait bien là, serrée, sur ce canapé. Seule. Elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et essaya de s'endormir en fixant la trotteuse de l'horloge du salon. Ce qu'elle réussit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Deux heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un bruit de verre cassé. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit un homme de dos ramassant les débris et jurant à voix basse. Elle s'assit, découvrant une couverture chaude posée sur ses épaules. Elle sourit doucement. Elle continua d'observer Lucius.

Car c'était bien Lucius Malfoy qui était devant elle qui ramassait les débris. Ce qui était très rare, il fallait bien se le dire. Soudain, il se retourna vers la femme et surpris, demanda gentiment :

" Oh ! Je vous ai réveillé Pétunia ?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas Lucius !", mentit-elle avec un petit sourire pour rassurer l'homme

Lucius la regarda bizarrement, haussa les épaules et se retourna avec un "si vous le dites" puis commença à partir mais s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte se retourna et prévint la femme :

"Twiny est en train de préparer le déjeuner si vous voulez manger !"

Pétunia acquiesça et décida de se lever pour aller en direction de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit Twiny courant dans tous les sens pour assouvir les besoins alimentaires d'un de ses maîtres assis à table, Draco Malfoy.

Dès qu'elle le vit, la femme ressentit une drôle de sensation parcourir son corps.

"Bonjour Draco !", dit-elle en allant s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.

Le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, releva la tête et répondit poliment. Après un long silence et un "débat mental", Draco osa :

"Co...comment va Potter ?"

Surprise par la question, Pétunia releva les yeux de la tasse de thé que Twiny venait juste de poser devant elle:

"Bi...bien, je pense. Enfin je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il a eu une crise assez importante la dernière fois et...euh...enfin, je me dois de le soutenir. Je suis sa tante.

-Mmmh...vous savez, mon père m'en a vaguement parlé et il m'a dit que si Potter suivait bien les conseils de mon parrain, il devrait s'en sortir...

-Ton parrain...?, demanda Pétunia avec hésitation.

- Oui, c'est Severus !, répondit-il fièrement. Il est l'un des meilleurs Occlumens du monde magique vous savez ! Et puis, il a également suivi des cours de médicomagie alors vous pouvez comptez sur lui."

Silence. Pétunia ne savait que répondre au jeune homme. Sous ses airs de froideur, il était quelqu'un de très optimiste. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. La première fois qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme, c'était il y a deux jours.

Ils étaient restés seuls dans la cuisine alors que Severus et Lucius étaient respectivement au chevet de Harry et sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ils avaient alors fait connaissance et la femme avait découvert que le blond était souvent renfermé sur lui-même au début d'une rencontre mais qu'il s'apaisait avec le temps et la conversation qui passait.

Draco lui avait parlé du monde sorcier avec enthousiasme et joie alors que Pétunia lui racontait les différentes coutumes et fêtes du monde moldus tout en évitant d'évoquer des exemples de sa vie à Privet Drive.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle le voyait bien, aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à parler tranquillement de tout et de rien. Elle se demanda pourquoi le blond avait si mauvaise mine. Elle pouvait voir ses cernes et ses cheveux habituellement très bien coiffé dans le désordre le plus complet, mais elle n'osait pas demander ce qui avait pu le perturber à ce point.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le jeune, direct :

" C'est moi qui m'occupe de Potter cet après-midi...

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

" Et bien, mon père et Severus doivent parler de choses importantes apparemment et m'ont demandé de le surveiller et de m'occuper de lui."

Voyant le regard inquiet de la tante, il rajouta :

" Ne vous en faites pas, je suis très bon dans le domaine de la médecine malgré mon âge. C'est ma spécialité, rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire. Et puis, malgré le fait qu'on ait été rivaux pendant plusieurs années, je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord pour que je m'occupe de lui si il se réveille."

Trop de stress. Pétunia soupira longuement et avala le reste de son café sans rien rajouter. Elle se leva, laissant Draco devant son assiette :

" C'est gentil de m'avoir remonté le moral, Draco. J'espère que je pourrai faire pareil pour toi un jour. Viens me voir si tu as un problème..."

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Maître des Potions, ce dernier et le chef de la famille Malfoy paressaient, un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu à la main, après avoir discuter du programme de la semaine. Le blond observa son ami de toujours avec inquiétude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi intensément plongé dans ses pensées. En réalité, il était comme ça depuis qu'il avait ramené Potter à Poudlard. C'était bien avant l'avoir amené dans cette maison. Il se lança, après s'être donné du courage et sans lâcher sa fierté :

"Severus, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis deux semaines? Tu ne parles déjà pas beaucoup alors là on dirait que tu as fait vœux de silence !"

Encore dans ses pensées, l'homme leva la tête et regarda non pas Lucius mais dans le vague :

- Mmmh... Si tu le dis...

- Par Salazard, Sev' répond ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil !

- Arrêtes Lucius !, répond le brun énervé. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas...enfin selement une partie mais ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et bien sur que je sais ce que tu as ! Mais c'est toujours mieux d'en parler avec un vieil ami qui connaît tout de toi que de rester dans tes pensées avec un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu qui se remplit automatiquement dès qu'il est vide !"

Si Severus pouvait tuer rien qu'avec un regard ça aurait été maintenant qu'il l'aurait fait. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques secondes puis vaincu, Severus poussa un soupir à déchirer le ciel. Lucius sourit :

" Je le savais ! Tu es trop sensible mon Severus !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, regardes, tu viens de détourner les yeux. Jamais tu n'aurais fait ça il y a quelques mois ! Et puis il y a aussi ce qui c'est passé la dernière f..., il s'arrêta de parler en apercevant le regard de Severus. Hum, hum...bon vas-y, dis-moi tout."

- Et bien, tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite il y a quelques mois ? Je t'en avais parlé... Il était accompagné de Lupin.

- Lupin ? Le loup-garou ?

- Oui, le loup-garou ! Et ne commences pas à m'interrompre !, s'énerva le professeur. Nous avons donc discutez pendant quelques temps et juste avant de partir, Albus me prévient qu'il a un héritage à me donner... Et c'est là qu'il fait apparaître devant moi trois tableaux de même taille...

- Enfin Severus, qui pourrait t'envoyer trois tableaux dans un même héritage ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Les seules personnes qui sont mortes et que tu connaissais ne faisaient même pas partis de ton entourage proche et le décès le plus proche est celui de Black ! Et puis, pourquoi Lupin était...?, sous le choc de sa révélation, Lucius se tut et regarda Severus dans les yeux. Oh ! Severus ne me dit pas que...que c'est..._eux _! Ce n'est pas possi...

- Si Lucius ! Ce sont leurs tableaux ! Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'ils sont enfermés dans la pièce voisine à ma chambre et là, je sauve la vie d'Harry et je dois l'héberger pendant un mois et sûrement plus, désespéra l'homme brun. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Lucius !, finit-il en se levant.

Le blond fixa Severus qui commençait à s'agiter et à marcher dans tous les sens.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Sev'... Pourquoi c'est à toi que revient ces tableaux ? Lupin est pourtant leur meilleur ami !

- Et bien, apparemment c'est lui qui a décidé, avec _eux, _qu'il valait mieux que ça soit moi qui hérite des tableaux. Tu en penses quoi, Lucius ?

- Ce que je pense ? Je pense que ton directeur adoré te cache quelque chose, Sev' ! Tu devrais t'occupper de ça vite fait !

- Ouais...si tu le dis, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

En face de lui, Lucius réfléchissait à ces fameux tableaux et au directeur de Poudlard. Que pouvais bien mijoter cet homme ? Comme s'il ne cachait pas assez de choses à ses proches. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant de secrets ?

"Dis-moi Severus, est-ce que je pourrais voir ces...tableaux ?

- Pas question !"

Severus se retourna vers son ami de toujours et le dévisagea. Il était désespéré : d'abord il reçoit en héritage les tableaux des Potter mais aussi de ce dégénéré de Black, sous la bienveillance d'Albus mais aussi sous celle de Lupin, et quelques mois après, il sauve la vie de leur fils et filleul respectifs.

" Lucius, tu crois que je dois les informer de l'état d'Harry ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant ? Tu es si bête que ça ou quoi ?, s'exclama stupéfait le blond. Il posa son verre sur la table à côté de lui et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Devines ! Je vais aller leur parler bien sûr ! Même si ils sont morts ça reste leurs fils, Severus."

Sous la colère le blond sortit et claqua la porte. Severus resta à observer la porte d'un air nerveux. Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir de tout son poids dans son fauteuil. Il invoqua cette fois-ci une bouteille pleine de Whiskey et se mit à la boire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au quatrième et dernier étage, une porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Draco s'avança et découvrit sa Némésis endormie dans un sommeil profond. Il continua d'avancer et se plaça au pied du lit. Son père et Severus étaient venu le voir hier pour lui demander de veiller sur Potter pour qu'ils se reposent et pour que lui-même prenne conscience de l'importance de s'occuper d'un patient. _"Malgré le fait que Potter ne soit pas un malade si ordinaire que ça..."_

Il attendit quelque temps, assis, en regardant l'endormi et se demanda combien de temps il allait attendre le réveille du malade. La réponse vint à lui en voyant le brun qui commençait à s'agiter et à respirer plus vite et plus bruyamment.

"_Super ! Alors c'est pour moi qu'il se réveille ? Juste après quelques minutes de mon arrivée ! C'est qu'il tient à moi, Potter !"_

Il se leva, s'avança avec précaution et tapota sa joue doucement :

" Potter, réveilles-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! Potter !"

Il commença alors à le secouer et à l'appeler plus fort quand il vit le brun se débattre encore plus violement avec un ennemi invisible. Brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, se retrouvant assis, les larmes aux yeux. Draco le prit directement dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux et en lui envoyant ses ondes positives comme lui avait appris son parrain. Harry sanglotait :

" Il...il était là ! Juste...là...

- Chhht, calmes-toi P...Harry. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant !"

Le blond continua de le bercer, il sentit Harry se détendre à son contact.

Toujours le front posé sur son épaule, les mains autour de la taille de son _ange gardien,_ qui l'avait sauvé de son Oncle Vernon, le brun demanda, curieux, mais avec la voix tremblante :

" Qu'est-ce que...tu fais là, Malfoy ?"

Ce dernier, surpris que le brun l'ait reconnu, lui répondit après un moment d'hésitation :

" C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi, aujourd'hui...

- Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormi ?

- Presque cinq jours...Tu te sens comment ?"

Harry releva sa tête et lança un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci prit mal la chose mais se calma assez vite en repensant à son père et à Severus, à qui il avait promis de ne pas énerver Potter.

"Je demande ça pour ton bien, c'est tout ! Alors si tu pouvais répondre, s'il te plaît, ça serait super, dit-il en insistant sur a formule de politesse.

Après un soupir, Harry se dégagea des bras de Draco et tous les deux se mirent assis sur le lit face à face.

" Mmmh...je...je sais pas trop, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais c'est tout !

- Bon c'est un bon début ! Tu peux marcher ? "

Harry ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta. Avec difficulté. Draco se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider pour le début. Harry accepta avec un petit sourire.

" C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à marcher normalement après quatre jours de sommeil. Mon parrain t'a mis dans un sommeil magique pour que tu te reposes plus. Mais dans deux minutes ça passera, t'inquiète pas pour ça, expliqua Draco en souriant timidement au brun.

Quelques minutes passèrent. La chambre d'Harry était grande, il profita de sa "remise en forme" pour visiter, Draco à sa suite. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Harry se tourna vers le blond :

" Je suis toujours chez Snape ?

- Ouais.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être chez mon parrain, Potter ?"

Celui-ci, gêné, rougit un peu.

" B...bien sur que si, mais tu vois, avec.. tout ça... la guerre et... et puis, tu es là, à veiller sur moi au lieu de t'occuper de ta personne.

- En gros, tu me demandes de dégager, Potty ?, s'amusa Draco en voyant le Gryffondor ouvrir grand les yeux, surpris, et rougir encore plus.

" N...non pas du tout !"

Le brun se repris et alla en direction de son lit. Draco le suivait comme son ombre. Il avait été surpris de découvrir un Draco Malfoy qui le rassurait en le prenant dans ses bras après un cauchemar dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

" _Mmmh...j'avais surement raison...Ce n'est qu'un masque...après tout nous sommes en guerre_..."

C'était vraiment bizarre. Il s'était sentit mieux dès que le blond l'avait prit dans ses bras mais dès qu'il l'avait lâché pour se lever, le sentiment de protection, cette chaleur indescriptible s'était évaporée.

"_C'est vraiment bizarre ! Mais il me fait vraiment bonne impression...Et puis, il a si...calme._"

Silence. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'allais te chercher à manger, tu dois avoir faim !, répondit Draco en se retournant.

- Oh, ok ! Vas-y, je ne bouge pas ! "

Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé de différents plats.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout...

- Merci, répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se mit à manger pendant que Draco s'installait en face de lui sur le petit canapé en cuir devant son lit.

Le silence se mit en place.

" Je n'aime pas le silence !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le silence. Ça me fait penser à...à des choses. Et je n'ai pas envie de penser à ces choses là, finit le brun en baissant la voix.

- Oh ! Je comprends...

- Est-ce que...tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le blond. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non. Plus tard, peut-être...

- Mmmh, fais attention ! Tu commences à me faire confiance, dit le blond en redonnant le sourire au brun qui avait baissé la tête par honte.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu as l'air sympa sans ton...masque, hésita t-il.

-On me l'a déjà dit ! Mais saches que si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci, murmura Harry, ému

- ...bon t'as fini ?", demanda plus joyeusement le blond.

Harry leva la tête et lança un regard interrogatif au garçon en face de lui.

" Je vais te faire visiter, Potter. Ça va être long, alors j'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux.

- Ouais et puis, je pense que j'ai besoin de bouger pour me changer les idées...

- Excellente idée, Potter !"

Les deux se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte quand Draco crut entendre une drôle de question :

" Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu...tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux..., demanda timidement le brun.

- Alors Harry, appelles-moi Draco, ok ?

- O...ok !, fit-il avec un sourire timide.

Pétunia se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, dans un fauteuil qui prenait la forme voulu pour être installée le plus confortablement possible et un livre épais et rouge à la main. Ce dernier était intitulé _"Les Différentes Créatures du Monde Magique"_ et était ouvert à la page des centaures lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle claquer, elle leva la tête, embêtée d'être déranger dans une lecture qu'elle trouvait vraiment passionnante. Une voix grave retentit :

"Pétunia, Vous êtes là ?"

Elle se leva rapidement et déposa le bouquin sur la table la plus proche et alla en direction de l'entrée de la salle. A mi-chemin, elle aperçu Lucius qui se tenait comme à son habitude, droit, fier mais l'air ennuyé, coléreux.

"Un problème, Lucius ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Un énorme, ma chère ! Suivez-moi !

- Pour aller où ?, dit-elle en le suivant en direction du deuxième étage.

Le blond ne répondit pas et continua à marcher à grands pas. Pétunia marchait derrière lui, plus lentement quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir furieusement et laissant apparaître un Severus, l'air furieux et déboussolé, chose inhabituelle, en haut des escaliers.

"Lucius, demanda-t-il méfiant en lançant un coup d'œil à Pétunia, que fait-elle avec toi et à cet étage ?

- À ton avis, Severus ?

- Ne fais pas ça, Lucius !

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Son neveu est dans un coma magique, il se réveillera bientôt et elle est seule, Severus ! Elle a besoin de parler, elle a besoin de_ lui _parler !"

Pétunia observait l'échange avec surprise. De quoi parlaient ces deux-là ? Et puis à qui avait-elle besoin de parler ? Ça l'étonnait que Malfoy Senior pense à elle de cette façon : d'après Harry, cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fier au monde et se tenait le plus loin possible des personnes inférieurs à son rang. Non pas qu'elle se trouvait inférieur à lui mais il fallait vraiment voir cet air déterminé sur ce visage parfait qui défiait son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas mieux. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas vu ce regard : lointain, perdu, seul... Lui qui arrivait à cacher toutes sortes d'émotions devant n'importe quelles personnes. Une seule personne arrivait à le faire sortir de cette neutralité ou encore à lui arracher avec difficulté ne serait-ce qu'un infime sourire et cette personne c'était sa seule et unique sœur : Lily.

C'est la voix puissante et grave du Maître des Potions qui la fît sortir de ses pensées :

" LUCIUS ! Fais un pas de plus et...

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Arrêtez de décider pour moi ! Et racontez-moi ce qu'il ce passe !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais enfin P...

- Stop Severus ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant !, ordonna-t-elle en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Severus regarda Pétunia puis Lucius qui lui fit signe de la tête en direction de la salle au fond du couloir.

Le professeur poussa un soupir de désespoir et dit :

" Bien ! Suis-moi."

Arrivé devant la porte et Severus consulta une dernière fois son meilleur ami, qui lui fit un regard d'encouragement, et ouvrit la porte laissant Pétunia et Lucius passer devant.

Le blond observa la pièce avec curiosité. Dans la pénombre, on n'apercevait rien à part un bureau vide et poussiéreux collé au mur. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux et se retourna. Maintenant on pouvait voir trois tableaux accrochés : deux laissaient voir un paysage paisible avec un ciel bleu sans nuage. Un arbre en plein milieu du tableau, un rocher assez grand juste devant avec dans le deuxième tableau deux personnes enlacées et assises dessus. Le troisième représentait un salon peu lumineux avec une cheminée allumée et un vieux fauteuil utilisé par un homme au cheveux longs un livre à la main.

Severus vit Pétunia s'approcher lentement du deuxième tableau :

" Oh mon dieu ! Li...Lily ? C'est bien toi ?"

La rousse, assise à côté de son mari, ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva :

" Pétunia ? Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi est-tu chez Severus ? Harry est avec toi ?

- Ou...oui. Tout est ma faute, je...je suis désolée !"

Derrière elle, les deux hommes écoutaient la discussion des deux femmes. Ne voulant pas intervenir, ils laissèrent Pétunia raconter les malheurs d'Harry Potter à ses parents. Une fois fini, la femme osa un regard vers sa sœur et son mari. Ils ont été rejoints par le troisième homme qu'elle pensait être le parrain de son neveu, Sirius Black. Harry lui en avait déjà parlé. D'une certaine façon, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était proche de son neveu aujourd'hui. Tous les trois étaient figés, Lily les larmes aux yeux dans les bras de son mari qui était autant choqué que son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers le professeur de Potions :

" Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Tu n'es pas venu nous voir une seule fois depuis que nous sommes ici, salaud !

- Arrêtes ça Sirius ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Essaye de le comprendre !

- M...mais Lily, Harry ! Harry a vécu un véritable cauchemar. C'est ma faute... si, si je n'étais pas mort il aurait pu venu vivre à la m...

- Suffit Patmol ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est notre faute à tous !"

Lucius s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Pétunia, qui regardait sa petite sœur avec les larmes aux yeux.

" Severus et moi allons vous laissez. Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler !"

Il se recula et fit signe à Severus de le suivre, ce que ce dernier accepta avec plaisir, voulant sortir le plus vite possible de cette pièce. Il descendit deux à deux les marches et trouva dans le salon son filleul en grande discussion avec son protégé, Harry Potter.

" Enfin réveillé, Potter ?", demanda t-il de sa voix traînante.

Ce fut son filleul qui répondit :

" Ah Severus ! Ça va ? Je vous ai entendu crier papa et toi ?

- Ne t'en fait pas c'est rien fiston ?" Fit la voix de Lucius qui venait d'arriver. "Venez on va s'installer dans la cuisine, j'ai un petit creux."

Arrivés dans la cuisine, les quatre hommes allèrent s'assoir. Twiny apparu dans un "pop" et leur proposa de manger : il était quinze heures et n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Une fois les assiettes remplis posées devant eux, ils commencèrent à manger mais Draco, qui avait vu qu'Harry se retenait de se servir et qui lançait des regards curieux aux deux hommes plus âgés, lança :

" Sers-toi Harry ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils ne vont pas te manger ! Tiens, manges, t'es tout maigre !

- Merci Draco, répondit doucement le jeune homme avec un sourire. Mais...j'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure...enfin...Est-ce que ça te gênerait de m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là, ton père et toi ?"

Les deux hommes en face d'eux levèrent la tête et s'intéressèrent plus sérieusement à la discussion. Lucius vit son fils hésiter et rougir légèrement devant le Survivant.

"_Surprenant ! Lui qui parle ouvertement de tout et de rien sans se soucier des pensées des autres...Et puis, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui !"_

Et oui ! C'est bien Draco qui l'avait fait changé de camp et en même temps qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire de son image quand ils étaient chez eux ou chez Severus : il se sentait plus libre et quand il avait appris que Severus était un espion depuis plus de dix ans, il avait compris qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Malgré le fait qu'il est laissé sa femme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il était fier de son fils.

Un coup de coude de son collègue le fit émergé :

" Draco, je pense que tu peux lui dire tu sais... On est sur qu'il est dans le bon camp celui-là au moins !

- Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?, lança Severus en faisant la moue, ce qui étonna Harry.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Tu te souviens pas qu...

- Papa s'il te plaît ! On ne va pas en reparler !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !, demanda Lucius d'un air innocent.

Il se repris en voyant le regard curieux du Survivant et rajouta d'un ton plus...digne:

" Enfin, hmm, Draco tu peux lui dire tout ce que tu veux. Tu à l'air de bien t'entendre avec Monsieur Potter.

- Oui, en fin de compte il n'est pas si bête que ça alors je pense que je pourrais le support... Aïe !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait répondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît !, S'exaspéra Harry.

- Hé bien, en fait mon père et moi, et bien, en fait euh...

- Draco ! N'ai pas honte de tes choix ! Et des miens également !

- Il a raison, Draco. Je pense que tu peux parler à Po...Harry s'en risque de représailles. Ça, faut le garder pour quand tu seras en face de son rouquin préféré !

- Hé !

- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

- Ron n'est pas mon _rouquin préféré_, s'exclama t-il en imitant parfaitement la voix de Snape.

Dès la fin de cette phrase, Lucius pouffa. Severus le fit taire d'un regard malgré le fait qu'il ait envie de rigoler aussi. Draco les regardait, amusé.

" Bon ! Va-t-on _enfin _répondre à ma question ou vous allez attendre que je sois de nouveau endormi pour quatre ou cinq jours après une nouvelle crise ?, lança t-il en regardant Draco, étonné que le brun parle de ses crises ouvertement.

-Hum... onachangédecampmonpèreetmoi...

- Pardon ?

- Mon père et moi ...

- Ouiiii, continu !

- On a changé de camp !

- Hé bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai attendu presque deux heures pour que tu me le dises ! Tu te rends compte, Draco ? C'est long deux heures !"

Ce dernier regarda une nouvelle fois étonné son nouvel ami et se tourna vers son père et son parrain qui souriaient.

" Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours !, affirma Severus à voix haute, ce qui fit tourner la tête à Harry.

- Au fait, professeur Snape ...

- Oui ?

- Où est ma tante ? Je l'ai entendu se disputer avec vous et monsieur Malfoy tout à l'heure. Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- C'est vrai ça ! Vous vous disputiez à propos d'une salle...

- Elle est toujours à l'étage, Harry. Elle va bient..."

Soudain, une alarme stridente coupa Malfoy Senior dans son discours. À côté de lui Severus se leva brusquement :

" Merde ! Lucius, elle est partie !

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est allé où ?"

Draco et Harry observaient la scène avec stupéfaction. L'alarme les avaient tous vraiment surpris mais les garçons avaient bien compris que les deux autres parlaient de Pétunia. Le plus surprenant c'était de les voir s'inquiéter réellement pour la femme. À croire qu'elle leur avait fait grande impression durant ces cinq jours. Harry se leva et courût jusqu'à Severus qui parlait à voix basse avec Lucius. Vu leurs têtes, Pétunia avait fait une grosse bêtise, ou pire, elle était en danger.

Draco derrière lui, Harry se rapprocha plus de son professeur de Potions. Son visage était grâve.

- Où est-elle partie ?

- ...

- Professeur !

Un coup d'œil vers Lucius lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas mentir :

- À Privet Drive, Harry. Elle est retournée chez votre oncle.

* * *

_Fiiiiiiiiin ^^ Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Dites-moi tout !_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews pleaaasseee !_

_Pour ceux qui lisent "La Force du Désir", cette fic passe après "A cœur ouvert" mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas j'ai mon chapitre 3 qui est en cours d'écriture :D_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews =)  
_


	4. Sauvetage

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre : A coeur ouvert

Résumé : Harry est maltraité par les Dursley, mais un jour sa tante Pétunia appelle à l'aide. Severus Snape, professeur de potion de son état reçoit la lettre d'une mystérieuse façon. Harry ne se doute pas de ce qui pourrait ce passer à cause de cette insignifiante "erreur".

Note : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction publiée alors n'hésitez pas pour me donnez votre avis. J'accepte même celle qui sont négatives alors profitez (mais pas trop quand même ^^ )

* * *

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Harry et Draco se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, côte à côte. Ils observaient Severus et Lucius qui étaient en dehors de la sécurité de transplanage et qui disparaissaient avec hâte pour aller récupérer Pétunia.

Harry, sous l'anxiété et la peur de savoir ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de sa tante, se rapprocha de Draco en espérant du réconfort. Ce que ce dernier lui donna. Il se tourna vers Harry et le prit rapidement dans ses bras sans aucunes paroles, le conduisant au salon principal.

* * *

Lucius et Severus se retrouvèrent à Privet Drive en moins de deux secondes. Lucius qui venait ici pour la première fois, observa les lieux, curieux de découvrir l'endroit où avait grandit le Survivant.

" Alors c'est ici ! Dis-moi Severus, qu'elle est la maison de ces porcs, qu'on aille venger ton protégé !, demanda t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas mon protégé, Lucius !, se plaignit le professeur. Et c'est la deuxième maison à droite ! Dépêche-toi, je ne vois pas Pétunia, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers le 4, Privet Drive. Severus regarda par la fenêtre du salon mais ne vit personne. Il en informa Lucius et celui-ci, impatient, donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée. Son compagnon soupira et se moqua de la fougue du blond mais le suivit dans la maison.

C'était le calme absolu. Lors de sa dernière visite, Severus avait trouvé que cette dernière était d'une propreté absolue mais cette fois ci c'était un vrai chantier. La saleté recouvrait chaque partie de la pièce, des cartons avec des restes de nourritures traînaient.

"_Surement de la nourriture moldue commandée"_, pensa le Maître des Potions qui avait grandi dans le monde non magique.

" Par Merlin ! Regardes ça Severus ! Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on vivre dans une maison pareille ! », s'écria Lucius avec horreur.

L'interpellé se tourna pour voir ce que lui montrait son ami. Il s'avança vers le canapé et ce qu'il vit le dégouta : des vers grouillaient maintenant partout sur ce dernier et la poussière se voyait à des mètres d'espace. Il savait que le blond ne supportait pas la saleté ni toutes ces petites bêtes immondes sous leurs yeux et en voyant sa tête, il prit les devants et l'emmena un peu plus loin. L'homme pâle ne bougeait plus puis demanda :

" Ne me dis pas que c'est ici que le Survivant vivait, Severus !

- ...

- Merlin, souffla l'homme.

- Arrêtes de penser à ça, Lucius ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Montons !", ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Lucius accepta d'un faible hochement de tête, suivant son ami. Ce dernier, baguette en avant, avança soigneusement et lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé à l'étage, les deux hommes toujours dirigés par le brun, se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre d'Harry Potter.

Severus ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne. Lucius le dépassa, le regard anxieux, pour aller vers la fenêtre qui comportait des barreaux.

" C'est...c'est sa chambre, Severus ?

- Oui, répondit simplement son confident.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu conduits ici ? Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ?"

Severus eu un long soupir et répondit :

" Au moins sa baguette. Si on ne trouve pas ses affaires de cours ce n'est pas grave, j'irai les acheter plus tard."

Le blond acquiesça :

" Apparemment, elles ne sont pas ici. Soit son oncle les a prises pour les mettre je ne sais où, soit c'est lui qui les a cachées. Mais où ?", se demanda t-il en se déplaçant.

C'est là qu'il entendit un léger craquement au sol. Bruit qu'il laissa sur le compte de l'état de la salle. Mais Severus, lui, ne laissa pas passer ça. Il s'approcha aussi vite qu'il le pût :

" Lèves ton pied, Lucius !"

Ce dernier ne contesta pas et se recula. Il observa Severus taper à l'endroit où son pied était posé et essaya de faire passer deux de ses doigts à travers un petit trou. Après quelques secondes, il réussi à ouvrir la trappe. Il leva les yeux vers Lucius qui lui fit un sourire forcé mais on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas si sérieux qu'il en avait l'air :

" J'aurais très bien pu trouver cette trappe aussi, tu sais !

- Si tu le dis, mon cher !", s'amusa à répondre Severus avec un sourire.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux alors au-dessus de l'ouverture et virent toutes les affaires qui étaient en rapport avec le monde magique du Survivant. Severus aperçu également un album qu'il prit entre ses mains. Il se doutait bien de ce que c'était, alors il le prit et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Levant la tête il intercepta le regard interrogateur du blond et répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

Avec légèreté, ils se relevèrent rapidement et l'aristocrate appela d'une voix ferme :

" Twiny !"

Celle-ci apparue en face d'eux :

" Monsieur !

- Twiny, prends toute les affaires qui se trouvent dans cette trappe et va les déposer dans la chambre d'Harry Potter !

- Bien Monsieur !, dit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Et préviens-le si il n'est pas occupé !

- Oui Monsieur. Twiny va tout de suite faire ce que Monsieur a ordonné à Twiny !"

Attendant qu'elle parte, Lucius en profita pour regarder plus attentivement la chambre du Survivant. Severus lui, sorti de la pièce pour vérifier les deux autres chambres et la salle de bain de l'étage.

Après ça, ce dernier retourna voir Lucius et l'informa :

" Il n'y a rien ici, Lucius ! Partons !

- Mais... Severus !

- Nous perdons du temps, Luc' ! Je sais que tout ça te choque et que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça de la part de la famille d'Harry mais il faut partir! S'énerva Severus. Il faut chercher Pétunia, elle n'est pas loin, j'en suis certain !

- Si tu le dis. Mais je reviendrai ! Avec ou sans toi, soit en sur ! Dit fièrement le blond. Et je mettrais les choses au point avec ces deux porcs !"

Les deux amis descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Severus affirma :

" C'est sur ! Elle n'est pas loin !

- Comment ça, elle n'est pas loin ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Et bien...disons qu'elle a une aura unique à laquelle je me suis habitué, répondit l'homme énigmatique. Viens !"

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors puis après quelques minutes à errer dans la rue, Lucius se dirigea inconsciemment vers le parc qui se trouvait à environ vingt mètres d'eux. Le Maitre des Potions, qui avait vu son ami changer de direction, le suivit en restant silencieux. Arrivé au parc, le blond se rendit vers les buissons qui étaient isolés du reste des autres et se mis à marcher de plus en plus vite pour en arriver courir.

« Elle n'est nulle part, Sev' ! Sev' ? »

Lucius regarda aux alentours et découvrit son ami qui allait en direction d'un chemin assez éloigné du parc sans regarder autour de lui pour retrouver Pétunia.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? On n'est pas censé chercher Pétunia ? »_

Il changea de direction pour aller dans celle de Severus, qui accélérait alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le blond :

« Elle est là, Lucius ! Suis-moi !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur, Severus ? A cause de son aura ?

- Oui. Mais dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! »

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour enfin arriver à hauteur de garages privés. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue à part deux ou trois chats et quatre voitures garées devant leurs garages respectifs. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent un peu plus et le professeur reconnu la voiture rouge qui était garé devant le 4, Privet Drive le jour où il était venu chercher Harry. Il fit signe de la main à Lucius pour montrer l'objet suspect et les deux espions allèrent se mettre devant le portail. Alors que Lucius se tenait à la gauche de Severus, celui-ci ouvrit d'un seul coup ce dernier.

La lumière envahie le petit entrepôt et ils purent enfin observer ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux. L'endroit était vide mis à part quelques cartons vides qui traînaient sur le côté et une chaise sur laquelle était attachée Pétunia. Severus s'approcha et vit avec effarement qu'elle était assez couverte de sang pour croire qu'elle était gravement blessée. La femme, terrorisée, avait son visage et ses bras en sang. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et regardait Severus avec espoir. On pouvait voir qu'elle était à bout de force. Lucius, avec hâte, alla vers elle, la détacha le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la brusquer et la libéra de ses cordes.

Plus retenue par ces dernières, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son sauveur et s'évanouie. Les deux hommes étaient sous le choc. Pétunia dans les bras du blond, ils se regardaient l'un, l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose mais c'est Lucius qui brisa le silence dans un souffle choqué :

« Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre femme ? Par Merlin, Severus… C'est trop… Comment ont-ils pu tenir aussi longtemps avec ses deux monstres dans une même maison… ? »

Severus ne répondit rien mais mit la main sur le front de la victime après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Elle est brulante, il faut la ramener au plus vite sin…

- Vous ne la ramènerez nulle part, sales monstres ! »

Surpris, les sorciers se retournèrent pour apercevoir Vernon Dursley et son fils, le visage envahit par la colère et la haine. Savoir que ces deux hommes, non, ces deux anomalies avaient osé toucher ses propriétés et sa femme le remplissait d'une aversion terrible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? C'est un endroit privé, espèces de… de sales…

- Sales quoi ? C'est vous le monstre, Dursley ! Comment osez-vous traiter votre femme de cette façon ? »

Vernon Dursley, dès qu'il entendit l'homme face à lui le traiter de monstre et lui faire des reproches sur sa conduite avec sa femme, perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Même son propre fils, qui restait à l'écart, loin des intrus car il avait peur, et qui avait élevé comme lui l'avait voulu, ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage.

Il se dirigea vers Severus et Lucius, un doigt pointé sur eux, en les insultant de tout les noms et en leur hurlant de ne pas toucher sa femme.

Exaspéré, Lucius tourna les yeux vers son collègue qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Le blond sortit alors sa baguette sous la terreur de l'enragé face à lui qui avait cessé de parler et qui c'était figé, et lança un sort à lui et son fils pour les assommer.

« On se croirait dans un monde parallèle. Non mais tu as vu ça, Sev' ? Des imbéciles ! »

Il s'interrompt alors qu'il entend gémir Pétunia toujours dans ses bras.

« On ferai mieux de rentrer sinon elle ne tiendra plus longtemps… »

Severus, qui observait avec haine l'homme qui les a agressés plus tôt, hocha vaguement la tête et les deux amis laissèrent les deux Dursley évanouit dans leur garage et transplanèrent tout en sachant que cela pouvait être fatal pour Pétunia. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait la soigner au plus vite.

* * *

Draco, assis sur le canapé, se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Effectivement, Harry Potter se trouvait actuellement allongé, sa tête sur les genoux du garçon. Le blond avait sa main sur des cheveux bruns et fins.

Dans un silence qui s'entendrait presque tellement il était présent, il se mit à repenser au moment où il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il pensait comme étant Le Survivant.

Il revoit encore l'image de Potter qui tombait à terre alors qu'il descendait des escaliers à cause des cris qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt. De son père qui tenait Pétunia dans ses bras pour la rassurer alors que celle-ci pleurait. De Severus qui essayait de s'approcher de son élève alors que celui hurlait à la mort tandis que sa magie sortait de son corps, empêchant les personnes autour de lui de s'approcher. Et cela pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit son père perdu et surtout inquiet. Lui qui a été pendant longtemps un des sujets favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et son parrain qui n'avait rien fait pour arrêter cette scène de cauchemar ! Il lui avait expliqué plus tard qu'il ne fallait surtout pas essayer de stopper ce genre de crise car cela aurait pu dérégler la magie qui était sortie du corps d'Harry mais que ça pouvait se répercuter également directement au noyau magique de la personne concernée.

Ce fut seulement après une journée qu'il se décida à proposer son aide pour le rétablissement du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé ça à son père et à Severus, les deux hommes l'avaient remercié fortement en précisant que le blessé aurait surement besoin de personnes de son âge pour ne pas trop s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Ils avaient décidés tous les trois que le troisième jour ce serait Draco qui surveillerait Harry alors que les deux adultes organiseraient certaines choses concernant le programme de la semaine. Et depuis les quelques heures passées ensemble, les deux garçons n'avaient eu aucune dispute. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, chacun savaient qu'ils venaient de se découvrir un nouvel ami.

En pensant à Harry comme ça, Draco était heureux. Il savait que le jeune homme était passé par des étapes difficiles mais il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait comme il l'avait promis à Lucius et Severus. Depuis que ces derniers étaient partis, il n'avait pas lâché Harry et le jeune homme le remerciait fortement. Il ne savait dans quel état mental il aurait été si le blond n'était pas resté avec lui.

Ils s'étaient mis sur le canapé et tranquillement, ils avaient commencé à parler mais le Gryffondor n'était pas très enclin à parler. Il souffrait encore des souvenirs qui étaient revenus brusquement il y a maintenant quatre jours et de ceux apparus durant son sommeil. Encore dans ses pensées, Draco ne sentit pas Harry qui voulait se lever.

« Draco !

- Mmmh… Quoi ?

- Je voudrais me lever, s'il te plaît.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa le blond en poussant son bras qui gênait Harry.

- Pas grave, répondit Harry. Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête.

- A rien de grave, je pensais au fait qu'on pouvait se parler normalement sans se disputer depuis ce matin. »

Harry sourit à ce commentaire et ajouta :

« Tu veux manger un truc ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas ?

- Bon alors accompagne-moi ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, j'ai une énorme migraine à force de penser à tout ça… »

Draco savait facilement que « tout ça » voulait faire allusion à ce qui était arrivé avec son oncle mais il ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop marcher, Harry. Severus m'a dit que si tu faisais trop d'efforts, certaines de tes blessures pourraient s'ouvrir.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Draco, mais je me sens très bien physiquement, ne t'inquiète pas. Le seul souci pour moi maintenant c'est d'essayer de vivre avec le souvenir de mon oncle… »

Dans la cuisine, ils commencèrent à préparer à manger avec Twiny qui avait déjà commencé le repas de midi. Ils discutèrent et se moquèrent des amis de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils se dirigèrent avec hâte vers Severus et Lucius qui se trouvaient déjà au premier étage. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Lucius sortait de la cambre, laissant Severus soigner Pétunia.

« Père ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pétunia est blessée ?

- Oui. Ce n'est plus très grave maintenant que Severus s'occupe d'elle mais nous l'avons retrouvé dans un état assez inquiétant malgré tout. »

Harry écoutait avec anxiété la discussion du père et de son fils. Il se demandait si sa tante était réellement sauvée et ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivée. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Lucius, celui répondit qu'il valait mieux s'installer car il devait se reposer. Les trois descendirent donc et s'installèrent au salon.

« Nous sommes d'abord allé chez votre oncle, nous en avons profité pour récupérer vos affaires et comme il n'y avait personne, nous sommes sortis assez vite pour rechercher votre tante. Severus a assez vite trouvé l'endroit. C'était dans un garage privé à quelques minutes de la maison mais quand nous avons ouvert le portail, Pétunia était attaché à une chaise. Nous avons fini de la détacher, elle s'est évanouie sous la fatigue et son mari et son fils sont arrivés. Comme il fallait revenir le plus vite possible pour la soigner, j'ai assommé les deux et nous sommes revenus. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence. Draco se demandait à quoi pensait Harry et espérait qu'il ne refasse pas de crise sous la tension de cette histoire alors que ce dernier se recroquevillait sur lui-même en pensant que tout était de sa faute. Lucius le vit et essaya de calmer le jeune homme avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que le problème vient de ton oncle. C'est lui qui a causé tout ces problèmes. Lui et lui seul !

- Mais si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas déposé chez lui ce fameux soir, jamais Pétunia n'aurait eu à souffrir comme ça. Tout est à cause de moi !

- Non Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Pétunia a fait son choix. Elle t'a suivi jusqu'ici. Je dirais plutôt que tu l'as sauvé. Elle aurait pu rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie aux côtés de Dursley mais c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est là aujourd'hui et qu'elle deviendra quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'important à nos yeux. Je suis sur qu'elle est destiné à faire de grande choses dans le monde magique ! »

Après avoir entendu Lucius parler comme ça de sa tante, Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver et hocher la tête. Draco, qui s'était levé vers la cuisine pendant que son père parlait, revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et allait le remercier quand Severus appela son ami du haut des escaliers.

Inquiet, Lucius fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre pratiquement à courir vers la chambre de Pétunia. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Severus aussi, vu son expression. Les deux garçons derrière lui observaient la scène stupéfiés également. Au dessus de la poitrine de Pétunia, une lumière éblouissante s'était levée à environ un mètre de distance. De forme ronde, cette lumière enfermait une petite clé que l'on pouvait voir distinctement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même durant une bonne minute et retourna avec rapidité vers la poitrine de la femme pour enfin la traverser.

Dans le silence choqué qui suivi, Draco demanda, les yeux toujours fixés vers Pétunia :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…, lui répondit son parrain.

* * *

Dumbledore se trouvait derrière son bureau, une lettre à la main quand d'un seul coup, la boule de cristal, qui se trouvait à gauche de son bureau, se mit à briller d'un blanc éclatant. Il leva sa tête et la regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et sourit d'un sourire léger.

« Enfin. La prophétie est enclenchée. »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Dites si vous avez aimé ou pas !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,

Hanarisa.


End file.
